Daydreaming
by Ava18N
Summary: Highschool AU. Annabeth's an emo misfit. Percy's the most popular boy in school. Sorry I suck at summaries. It's more exciting than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is for the backburner. Probably won't update it as much._

I look in the mirror. Black jeans, black jacket, black mcr shirt, black nail polish, black eyeliner, and a black backpack. Good enough. There's no one to impress anymore. I lost all of my friends last year. The whispers still follow me. _Annabeth are you okay? What happened? God sweetie you need help. Is Annabeth emo now? _That was last year. First year of school. I walked in after a summer of being depressed, finding people like me, finding their music, being cured. People made fun of me. Called me names. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered. My boyfriend, Rick, had just broke up with me. Percy, my best friend, stopped talking to me. It was embarrassing for them. They had been the closest to the most popular girl in school and she turned emo. They couldn't stand to be around me anymore.I got over them. They were just people after all. I checked my phone for texts, which there weren't any. Just like normal. Checked the time. Shoot. I'm gonna miss the bus. I raced downstairs and out the door ignoring my step mom yelling at me to eat something. I made it just in time. Went to the back. No one sat by me. They never do. I looked out the window and daydreamed about if my friends would accept me.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry that I haven't been writing. I was at camp. And I was sick. Thanks to the 2 guests that gave me reviews. Also for everyone who reads this. Sorry the last chapter was so short._

Science was my favorite class. Not only did my teacher get me, but he was super fun to work with. I didn't know anyone in my class. I didn't want to. None of them like me anyway. When we were partnered up I was the one that was always alone. Not that I cared. Today though, I was just not into it. "Can I sit here?" someone said. "You can do anything you want. I'm not in charge of you." I spat back. "Rough day huh?" He said trying to start a conversation. "Look whatever you want I don't have it. Please just leave me alone." I said finally looking at him. He had a black jacket on with a green day shirt underneath. Black jeans and eyeliner almost darker than mine. "Uh, well sure. I just think you look like the kind of person that I could relate to. And my boyfriend is having me do this thing where I meet a new person each day. You seemed like a good choice." He said. I just looked at him. I didn't care about his little incentive. I tried to pay attention to the class. Although I did feel a little bad for him because he seemed nice enough. I really did not want to get involved anymore. I didn't want to be left again. It'd be too painful. So I kept to myself. I basically ran to lunch and out again. I ate in the bathroom most days. But today the kid from science caught me in the halls. "Will this is the girl who I met today." He said to his boyfriend. He was the very opposite of the emo kid. He was tall with bright yellow hair and a shirt on that said don't worry be happy. "Nico are you sure you actually met her?" Will said as he looked down at his boyfriend. "I mean we talked." He said. "We?" Will knew him well. "Well I said hi" Nico said looking down. "But that's good right because I never talk." Nico almost whispered. "Neeks I'm proud of you for that but you need to open up to actual conversations." Will told him. I started walking away. They kept bickering as I crept away from them. My next class was math. I had no problem with math. It just wasn't my seating chart was put on the board. Following my finger down to my name I saw that I was in the very back. I didn't bother to look at who was sitting next to me. We probably wouldn't be talking that much. I put in my ear buds and my hood up. I felt a presence next to me. I didn't care. I just kept sketching in my notebook. "Wow those have gotten better since we last hung out." The person next to me commented on my drawings of house plans and complicated buildings. I pretended I didn't hear him. I really did not want to talk to two people in one day. There was a tap on my shoulder. "Yes" I said rather nastly. "Oh, sorry Annie, I just was saying that those were really good." Low and behold the Persus Jackson was sitting next to me, calling me annie. "First of all, don't call me that. You lost that privilege a long time ago. Second, please don't talk to me. You have like a million friends right. Why not talk to them? Third, Why are you talking to me? I thought I was too emo to be your friend. Fourth, you have also lost the privilege of even looking at my designs." I was being meaner than I usually was,but this kid had left m to fend for myself. "Listen, I was a jerk. I'll admit that. But really it was your fault that we didn't stay friends." He said. Did he just say that It's my fault. I couldn't stay here any longer. I walked up to the teachers desk without acknowledging him. "I don't feel good." I said with a monotone voice. She gave me a pass. But I walked right past the nurses office and straight outside. I ran. That's all I remember. I ran from all of the past that was resurfacing. I ran from reality. I ran.


	3. Requests

_Hey y'all. So I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. I also wanted to tell you that requests are open. I can do requests for Newsies, Percy Jackson (duh), Dear Evan Hanson, Hamilton, Harry Potter, Umbrella Academy, The Office, Heathers, The Maze Runner, Magnus Chase, Divergent, Trials of Apollo, Be More Chill, Wicked, Shadowhunters, Hunger Games, The Fault in Our Stars, Parks and Rec, Stranger Things, Maximum Ride, Marvel, and imagines/preferences for all of those. So please private message me. _

_I'm also sorry that I'm not updating today. I updated on my maze runner story though. If you're a fan go check that out. _

_Thanks so much, y'all._


End file.
